1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle with a foot rest, and more particularly, to a wheeled vehicle having a foot rest for a rider of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheeled vehicles such as, for example, scooters and mopeds typically have a frame that supports front and rear wheels, an engine, a seat and other components. The engine is coupled to a transmission to define an engine unit. The engine unit and rear wheel are swingably suspended below the seat.
The seat may be a tandem seat upon which a primary rider and a secondary rider straddle. Typically, the frame of the scooters and the mopeds are covered with multiple covers. One of the covers defines a floor step for a scooter. The primary rider places his or her feet on the floor step while driving the scooter. In addition, a pair of foot boards extend from the covers on both sides of a moped, and the primary rider places his or her feet on the foot boards while driving the moped.
The scooter or the moped includes a pair of foot rests for the secondary rider. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. P2001-97267A discloses an example of foot rests for the secondary rider. As shown in the publication, the foot rests are contiguously formed with the foot step or the foot boards. The foot rests extend upwardly and rearwardly from the foot step or the foot boards to avoid interference with the engine unit that is located below the seat. Thus, the secondary rider may feel cramped in a confined space. In other arrangements, the foot rests may be provided separately from the foot step or the foot boards and may be affixed to the frame under the covers. However, only a few locations are available for the foot rests due to the covers. Thus, the secondary rider may be uncomfortable because the locations of the foot rests are not suitable for the rider. For instance, the foot rests may not be sufficiently spaced from a hip position of the rider.